secrets and findings
by Phantomstallionfanatic
Summary: Emmett & Rosalie have a fight that they might not be able to put differences aside, secrets are reveled and fights start! The family starts to break apart,can the Cullens stick together during this? what couples form? ADOPTED!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey ya'll! okay so… this is my first twilight fan-fic so please, please no criticism! Well you can just not too mean lol. During this fan-fic you will learn some very, very interesting things about the Cullen family… secrets that shouldn't get out but ya'll know secrets do eventually get out. _

_So to give a lil bit of info for this hopefully glorious fan-fic that I have created :: Emmett and Rosalie have a fight that they might not be able to put differences aside… secrets are reveled and fights start! The family starts to break apart, can the Cullens stick together during this? And what new couples will be joined as a result of it all?_

_**Disclaimer :: I do not own twilight… unfortunately (: Steph does. But I do own this fan-fic ((: **_

_Jasper's POV_

_Again! They never quit. Always yelling, fighting! It was a constant strain having to deal with multiple emotions hit me all at once from every direction. It all started when Edward left. Our sweet Isabella and dear brother Edward lost their love for each other once she was changed. They tried to stay together to rekindle love, they gave it their all, after a few months though they finally realized that they were over. They stayed friends at least._

_Across the hall glass shattering against a wall could be heard. Immediately followed by a shout._

"_Damn it Rose! That almost hit me!" Emmett yelled incredulously._

"_IT WAS SUPPOSE TO!" Rose screamed. _

_By this time the whole house was quite. Everyone knew something was going on that neither one where willing to admit to themselves let alone the rest of the family. _

"_Come on Rose baby lets talk about this. Please?" Emmett tried smooth talking._

"_Talk about this." Rosalie said quietly. "Talk about this?" her voice gets louder with each statement. _

"_You_ want _ME_ to TALK ABOUT THIS?" more glass shattering could be heard.

I decided that I had enough of these emotions flowing around so I got out of the immediate area and headed back downstairs. My little pixie Alice was sitting on the couch in the living room when I walked downstairs.

"Jazzy why don't you go hunt? Get away from these emotions. I know they are starting to get to you."

"Yea I think I will." bending down to her height I gave her a quick kiss before running out of the house with Carlisle on my heels.

Rosalie's POV

I never liked Bella in the first place and her becoming one of us sure as hell doesn't make my hate for her disappear any. The once human bitch that didn't, but damn well could've ruin everything for us. And he just lets her right on in to the family. And of course Carlisle and Esme fall for her and except her as another daughter. What a load of shit! My mate. My Emmett fell for her. Fuck my life… for eternity!

"Come on Rose! Don't do this!" hmm maybe I shouldn't have thrown that vase, I rather liked that one. Oh well it went towards a good cause.

"Get out." I quietly said. I was now completely worn out. Three days of fighting nonstop gets exhausting, even for us vamps. I looked at my once mate. I love him. I do and I always will but that stupid bitch made him love her. I just cant stand it anymore. And him denying it made it all worse! Brotherly affections my ass! That was **so** not a brotherly hug. He was feeling her up. And she let him! Oh but back to what is happening now. But don't worry you all will get the full story in a few no doubt. The look on his face now is so shocked and hurt. I hate hurting him but he hurt me first. Multiple times. So its needed.

"Do… what? I don't think I heard you right Rosie baby…" he trailed off his eyes glazing with venom.

Turning my head to the side so I wouldn't have to see him right now I continued "You heard correct Emmett. Get out." I hope I'm doing the right thing right now. I really hope I am. Oh wonderful he's going to be stubborn.

"No. I wont 'get out' as you put it! We will fix this and make us work again. I promise." yep stubborn like I said.

Well if he wants to be his stubborn self then I will leave. Maybe for good. Who knows. So I walk out. And the look on his face is priceless. Hurt but priceless nonetheless. Now don't get me wrong I know I can be cruel and I know that's what everyone reading this is probably shouting at me for being a dumb ass? Right? Yep I thought so. If not thank you for understanding. Or at least not shouting at me. So I just walked out. Out of the room. Out of the house to my car. And from there. Out of state. To say my family was shocked at me was an understatement, correction, _the_ understatement of the year. North Carolina here I come.

Emmett's POV

I stood there in shock after she told me to get out. Now I can take her throwing things at me I don't have a problem with that. I did deserve it but I didn't think she would leave me for it. So yea I grabbed Bella's ass while I was hugging her… and I was sucking her neck… and I was grinding into her… but so what I'm a guy! Okay, okay not an excuse I got it! But damn I didn't think she would leave me for doing that. It's not like she didn't have her own fun every once in awhile. Did she think me dumb? I know what she was doing with that guy Hayden! Every so often she came home smelling like him. And more than not sex. No matter how many showers she got she still smelled like him. So yea, I've gained affections for Bells, more than brotherly but still. I'm the one who helped put her back together when Fuckward left her. Again. He was the one who decided he didn't love her anymore. And once she was changed his sorry ass hightailed it to Alaska. Straight on back to Tanya. The stupid little slut. Bella to him was only a pet. A toy. And once she was changed he couldn't 'play' with her anymore so he left. To say she was heart broken would be an understatement. She was too sweet and caring and so selfless for her own good. But that's what I lo… wait. Was I just about to say the L word? That can't be possible my mate Rose just left the fucking house and… and… I'm not sad. Well I am but not because of her leaving. Rose and I are finished. I think we have been for awhile now. Which would explain the Hayden thing. 

I think, and I have to talk to Jasper the amazing ( and more often than not annoying) empath to see if what I'm feeling for Bella and what I use to feel for Rose are different and/or more powerful. Was Rose even my true mate? Or is Bella? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'm backkkkkkk lol don't kill me pleazzzeee I know its been like, forever, since I've last updated this story and I'm sorry! **

**Disclaimer :: I do not own Twilight! Buttttttttt :D I doooo own this story! Aren't I so lucky? Lol anyways I hope ya'll enjoy this chappy but let me know if it sucks or needs work and all that goodie goodie stuffs!**

**OkAy On WiTh ThE sToRy NoW ("**

The house was quite once Rosalie left in a rush. No one said a thing, just stood around staring where she departed. The grandfather clock in the dining room announced that it was going on seven o'clock in the morning. Emmett walked downstairs looking peaceful, however the situation didn't warrant that exact face, which had Esme upset.

"Emmett! How can you be happy at a time like this?" Esme shouted. Yep, she shouted. Bella looked at her mother figure in shock. "Mom…" Bella began, "I." Esme cut her off with a glare. She was never upset with her children, how can she they are her pride and joy. But at this moment she had just lost a daughter and a son previous to that. And even though she was mad at herself for thinking it, she blamed Bella. It had all started when Bella had arrived into their lives that this had started. Her youngest, yet first son, Edward had been infatuated with her since the first time he laid eyes on her. Rosalie had never liked Bella in the first place. She always thought Bella was stupid for wanting to give up her mortality so freely without a thought. The consequences be damned. Always begging Edward to change her. To be like them. Well she got her wish alright. But now she is without Edward. Carlisle and I are without my son. And my children are without their brother. But yet at the same time I cant blame her. She's another daughter for me. I cant hate my sweet baby. Yes she is selfless… to a certain extent. But she is stubborn as hell! Always reckless. Always in danger. As much as I hate to say it… Edward was right. She had been just a toy to him. A plaything to keep him occupied. She was a complete danger magnet, still is. And to make matters worse the Volturi were on their way. Unfortunately the Cullens didn't know quite yet.

Short I know… sorry /= I have quite a busy schedule but I promise the next chapter will be like way longer! (: anyways! Clicky that button on the bottom that lets me know if the story is a hit (: loves 3


	3. Chapter 3

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

I would like to put this story up for adoption. If you are interested in continuing this story please pm me to let me know. I know that all my readers wanted me to continue this story but the truth of the fact is I have over stimulated myself with stories to write |= 

If any of my stories interest any one in wanting to continue with it let me know. Not that that particular story will be up for adoption but just let me know all the same! 

Again I'm sorry that I, myself, am not continuing this story. If I receive a pm for this story I'll let ya'll know who adopts it. 

Thanks for hopefully understanding,

~Lee-Lee~ 


	4. Chapter 5

Okay Ya'll so… I'm back! (: great isn't it! So this story has taken awhile to write. And its only the 5th chapter… to be honest I love all my stories and I love writing… BUT! I honestly just don't have the time /: but here in lies my problem my wonderful readers… I want to put some of my stories that I haven't written in awhile (BUT NOT FORGOTTEN!) up for adoption ß that part isn't the problem. The problem is once I do give up my story(s) I get an urge to write the next chapter… you see my dilemma? I am almost out of options, and its making me a little more insane than I usually am. But I really don't think that its fair to all my wonderful readers to have to wait so long (its been almost 2 years!) I personally hate reading a story and then have to wait more than a month to get the next chapter because usually you forget what the hell the thing was about to begin with unless you re-read the whole story.

So! The decision I have made is…

Whom ever can write the next chapter to any of my stories that I approve of and sends it to my pm box the best next chapter for said story written will get the chance to adopt that story.

NOW one of my stories has been adopted… BUT! That person has apparently deleted their account and has never written a new chapter for said story. So it is now back up for adoption!

The following stories for the next best chapter written and sent to my pm box are::

*crazy times

*hidden secrets

*secrets and findings

Those 3 are now up for next best chapter with the chance to win the adoption. I might, repeat might, also put up *learning to trust.

So please my wonderful readers one, don't hate me ): and two, please write a next best chapter I hate leaving my stories just.. Well… sitting here /: and I don't want to delete them.. Ya know?


End file.
